ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike
}} Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike is a video game developed by Red Storm Entertainment, released for Xbox in 2005. It takes place after the Xbox version of Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2. Storyline In 2012 the country of Kazakhstan has fallen into chaos. The Kazakh president and Security Council were assassinated in an explosion set by a notorious Pakistani warlord and arms dealer named Asad Rahil. With the President dead, the Kazakh military fractured into factions vying for political control of the country. Rahil quickly moved in and consolidated power using his corrupt Kazakh military contacts. A large group of soldiers loyal to the country of Kazakhstan has been working closely with U.N. ground forces to stabilize the region. The Ghosts have been sent in to capture Rahil and neutralize his military presence. They are working closely with a contact in the Kazakh military named Grigoriy Kozlov. Together, the Ghosts and Kozlov shadow the U.N. ground force’s assaults against Rahil’s troops and track him from the southern mountain ranges to the wastes of the arid badlands. Missions *'Peaks' *'Mountain Base' *'Rolling Hills' *'River Valley' *'Industrial Complex' *'Bunker Hill' *'Government District' *'Bunker Hill Redux' *'Launch Facility' *'Canyons' *'Badlands Fortess' Gameplay The game is a first-person shooter. The player controls a squad of four soldiers, although there are several Lone Wolf missions. The player has the option of choosing weapons based off of four classes. Characters Ghosts File:mitchell desert.jpg|link=Scott Mitchell|'Scott Mitchell' Team Leader File:burke desert.jpg|link=Jennifer Burke|'Jennifer Burke' Rifleman File:ramirez desert.jpg|link=Joe Ramirez|'Joe Ramirez' Rifleman File:foster desert.jpg|link=David Foster|'David Foster' Grenadier File:parker desert.jpg|link=Derrick Parker|'Derrick Parker' Grenadier File:salvatore desert.jpg|link=Nick Salvatore|'Nick Salvatore' Support Gunner File:brown desert.jpg|link=Marcus Brown|'Marcus Brown' Support Gunner File:diaz desert.jpg|link=Alicia Diaz|'Alicia Diaz' Marksman File:kim desert.jpg|link=Mike Kim|'Mike Kim' Marksman Kazakhstan File:Koslov sm.jpg|link=Grigoriy Kozlov|'Grigoriy Kozlov' Killed in Action File:Asad Rahil.png|link=Asad Rahil|'Asad Rahil' Neutralized Weapons {| style="width:100%; font-size:10pt; border:1px solid rgb(80,80,80); border-spacing:1px" |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#45b39d; color:white" | Summit Strike Weapons |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#45b39d; color:white" | Rifleman | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(80,80,80); border-top:1px solid rgb(80,80,80); border-left:1px solid rgb(80,80,80)" | M16A2 • M4 (Multiple versions) • M8 Carbine (Multiple versions) • M8 Compact • SCAR (H-L) • XM29 • Famas • G36K • MP5 SD • SA-80 |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#45b39d; color:white" | Grenadier | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(80,80,80); border-left:1px solid rgb(80,80,80)" | M16/M203 • M16/M203 • M8/M320 • SA-80/AG36 • FAMAS/M203 |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#45b39d; color:white" | Gunner | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(80,80,80); border-left:1px solid rgb(80,80,80)" | M240B LMG • Mk 46 SAW • Mk 48 LMG • M8 AR • AS56 SAW • MG4 |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#45b39d; color:white" | Marksmen | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(80,80,80); border-left:1px solid rgb(80,80,80)" | SCAR SV • M14 DMR • SPR-468 • M8 SMR • FAMAS G25 • MSG-90 • LRS 338 • SL9 SD |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#45b39d; color:white" | Explosives | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(80,80,80); border-left:1px solid rgb(80,80,80)" | Claymore • M67 fragmentation grenade • M183 satchel • M3A2 MAAWS |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#45b39d; color:white" | Pistols | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(80,80,80); border-left:1px solid rgb(80,80,80)" | M9 • M1911 Category:Game